


Regular

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Osamutober, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Neither of you realized it had become a habit until you came in during your day off.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102
Collections: Osamutober





	Regular

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3 originally from Miya Twins Week, but used for Osamutober  
> Habits | Hardwork | College AU  
> Prompt chosen: Habit

If there was one thing Atsumu still didn’t quite understand about his own twin brother is how absolutely dense he is. Osamu has been rambling for at least half an hour now about some customer of his that comes in every single day right before his lunch break. Without fail, every day, at the same time every single weekday, some lady would come walking in to grab some onigiri. 

“She always buys so much too! Ya know, I don’t quite understand it.”

“Maybe you should just ask her if you’re that curious,” Atsumu yawned. It was late, and it was the only time the two siblings could even do video calls. It was hard to talk to each other nowadays due to Atsumu focusing on volleyball and Osamu focusing on his business, Onigiri Miya. Osamu frowned and glared at his twin.

“Ya know, if it was _that_ easy, I would have asked her already, alright? But I’m usually in a rush to start my lunch break,” Osamu retorted. But Atsumu didn’t miss the hesitation at the end of his sentence and he smirked, “And then you forget to ask.”

“And then I forget to ask,” Osamu glanced away, a clear pout on his face. Atsumu burst out in laughter, and he yawned again. Osamu’s gaze returns to the screen and there’s a small fond smile playing his lips. “Go to bed, Tsumu.”

“Shuddup, Samu, I’m not…” Atsumu yawned and then deadpanned, “Maybe I am sleepy. Night Samu, I’ll see ya later.”

“See you,” Osamu waved at the cam and Atsumu nearly bonked the camera with his head and the screen turned black. Osamu slowly put down his phone and he couldn’t help but sigh at Atsumu’s words. _Just ask her, he says._ He shook his head. _I don’t even know her name._

***

“[Surname]-senpai!” Your junior in your department ran up to you and asked, “Are you going out to grab lunch again?”

“I am,” you responded and you tilted your head, “Are you staying in for lunch again, Somi-chan?”

“We are,” your junior frowned and softly asked, “Would it be okay if you helped us get lunch again?”

You hummed for a second and then nodded, “Sure, the usual for you guys?”

“Yes please!”

“Man, I wish I was [Surname]-senpai’s personal assistant,” one of Somi’s fellow interns whined and you laughed, “Get to work you guys, I will be back in about 20 minutes or so, depending on how long the elevator and the lights take again.”

***

As you made your way down the street, you couldn’t help but find yourself humming lightly to yourself as you made your way to Onigiri Miya. You were lucky that your job was just down the street in walking distance from the original Onigiri Miya. Lunch has never been a problem ever since you stumbled across the onigiri shop one day when you were running late for your lunch break. 

You approached the traditional Japanese styled building and slid the door open to hear the same familiar greeting from the owner, Miya Osamu, and a few of his employees. 

“[Surname]-san! Good afternoon!”

“Good afternoon, Koge-chan,” you smiled at the lady that was stocking the shelves with on-the-go pre-packaged onigiris. You approached the counter where the owner was working, and before you even said anything, he softly asked, “Your usual?”

You nodded, while staring at your work phone, and then you paused upon realizing he couldn’t see you and you cleared your throat, “Yes, please.”

Osamu nodded his head, briefly glancing back at you as you began pulling out your money and counting it. Unsurprisingly enough, you give him exactly enough, even the exact change. Osamu nods at Koge, who easily grabs the money and places it neatly and quickly into the register. She flashes you a smile and asks, “Would you like to take a seat while waiting?”

“Oh, yes, of course,” you responded with an easy smile. Koge brings over a glass of water and she asks, “Are you grabbing lunch for your interns?”

“I am,” you chuckled and continued, “They’re all very hard-working, but also easily distracted. I had recently assigned them a small project to work on, but it seems like they’re having a hard time coming to a consensus on what they want to work on. But that’s alright, if they’re really stuck, I'll always be there to help.”

“You’re so reliable, [Surname]-san,” Koge chimed, her gaze left you for a moment and then she exclaimed, “Oh! It seems your food is ready.”

You get up and follow Koge up to the counter as Osamu neatly places each one into a to-go box. He glanced up at you as you softly thanked him and he asked, “Could I ask you something?”

“Sure,” you looked up at him, surprised. You’ve never really talked to him much since you got along much better with Koge. But it didn’t help that Osamu was rather quiet and often looked like he was daydreaming anyways. He did a quick glance over at you and then brought his hand up to his chin. There was a clear sign of confusion and contemplation on his face and he asked, “Do you always eat this much onigiri every day? While I am flattered, it’s kind of unhealthy.”

Your eyes widened, and you could hear the genuine curiosity in his voice and you shook your head, “Oh no, I don’t eat all of this by myself. It’s also for my interns.”

“Oh,” Osamu mumbled. Almost immediately he felt like a fool. Why did he think that someone like you would eat all of that by himself? You could see the embarrassment he was feeling from the way his ears were tinged red and you chuckled, “Although I will admit I’m not a great cook, so perhaps my diet isn’t that healthy.”

“So do you only eat convenient foods?”

“More or less, so I suppose you weren’t wrong about that aspect.”

“That’s not good,” Osamu sighed and Koge chimed in, “You have no right to call her out, boss, you eat your own onigiri just as often whenever you’re hungry.”

“Koge.” 

There was a warning tone in his voice, but the playfulness in his eyes was a clear sign that he took the jest with ease. You laughed and said, “I’ll take your advice though, Miya-san. But I have to go before my lunch break is over. See you tomorrow.”

You waved away and began to pick up your pace as you glanced at your watch. As soon as you exited the store, Koge turned to her boss and asked, “Did it satisfy your curiosity about [Surname]-san?”

“A little bit,” he huffed. It bothered him that even his employees have noticed his strange interest in you. Yet he wasn’t even sure why he was interested in you. He shrugged it off and as he walked away from Koge, he said, “Make sure to lock the door so people don’t come in during our lunch break.”

“Got it, boss!”

***

The more Osamu thought about it, the more he couldn’t understand what was wrong with him. Every single day, he already knew when you were in the store, even if he wasn’t there to greet you upon entry. 

Perhaps it was those same heels that you wore every work day that created a familiar pattern of click-clack on the wooden floors. 

Perhaps it was the zip of your wallet opening as you pulled out the same amount every time without fail.

Perhaps it was the sound of your voice as you greeted and chatted with the employees of Onigiri Miya.

Perhaps it was the touch of your fingers whenever they happened to brush against his when he handed you your food. 

Or perhaps, this fool was so densely infatuated with the mere thought and concept with you that he doesn’t even know it. 

Whatever it was, he couldn’t help but think about you whether or not you were there or not. 

“Boss?”

“Osamu-san?” 

Osamu finally looked up from the bag that he was holding. The two girls looked at him and you softly asked, “Uhm.. can I.. have my lunch?”

“Huh?”

“Sir… we’ll all be late for our lunch break,” Koge laughed and Osamu let go of your bag and he softly muttered, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” you chuckled and as soon as he let go, he quickly turned around to grab some leftover rice and quickly molded it into a rice ball and popped that into his mouth. When he turns around though, he’s surprised to see you standing there, watching him with amusement. He nearly chokes on his quick lunch, or snack, and he asks, “What- What are you doing here still?”

“Koge’s looking for a bottle of tea for me to bring back, there wasn’t any left in the front, so she figured there’d be some in the back,” you explained and then laughed, “But really, Osamu-san? You teased me for not eating properly and yet look at you.”

“H-Hey! I have to set up for the pre-dinner rush, of course I’m going to only make a quick onigiri before I have to get back to work!” 

“There’s nothing wrong with it, just take care of yourself, okay?” you laughed him off and headed for the door. “See you later, Osamu-san!”

***

“You. Are. Whipped.” Atsumu emphasized each and every word as he jabbed a finger into Osamu’s arm. Osamu brushed it off and he mumbled, “Am not.”

“You are!” 

The shop was closed early for lunch since Atsumu was around. Osamu had made some fresh onigiri for him since he was in town, apparently just stopping by to check in before he had to go to Osaka. 

“Look,” Atsumu grumbled between a mouthful of rice, “Did you hear yourself? Did ya?” 

Atsumu took a drink of his tea and he continued, “You just admitted that you know she’s in your store from just hearing the sound of her shoes. Do you hear yourself? Do you??”

Osamu leaned back and he muttered, “Am I really?”

“You are.”

“I don’t even talk to her outside of her picking up lunch!”

“Well that’s your problem!”

Osamu grumbled and he was about to retort when there was a faint knock on the door. The twins looked at each other and they softly heard a faint voice outside. 

“It doesn’t seem like they’re open…” 

“Oh, it’s her,” Osamu whispered as he approached the door. Atsumu’s eyes widened and he asked, “You’re letting her in?”

“I can’t refuse a customer.”

Atsumu narrowed his eyes, but then he sighed as he waved his hand, signalling that he’ll let him do as he pleases. Osamu slowly unlocked the door and as he slid the door open to find you standing there, and surprisingly, not in a business suit for once.

You blinked a few times and asked, “Did I interrupt your lunch break?”

“Kind of, I did close early since I have a guest.”

“Oh! I can come back later if you’re busy-”

“No, no, come on in, it’s just me,” Atsumu chimed in as he approached the door. Your eyes widened and you softly asked, “You have a twin?”

Atsumu’s jaw dropped and he whined, “Brother! You didn’t even tell her?!”

“I told you, I-”

“Well, that’s fine,” Atsumu cut him off and effectively pushed him away. “I’m Atsumu! Full Name’s Miya Atsumu, but you can just call me Atsumu. And you are?”

“[Full Name], uhm, you can just call me [Name],” you responded and then turned to Osamu and smiled, “You can just call me by my name too. Koge-chan is already starting to do that anyways.”

“Alright, sounds good, come on in then!” 

Atsumu closed the door behind him and then followed Osamu to the kitchen as soon as they sat you down with a cup of water and the remaining onigiri that Atsumu didn’t finish. 

“Okay, Samu, you cannot lose her.” Atsumu practically whispered, shouted at his twin. Osamu glared at him and Atsumu grabbed him by the shoulders. “She’s completely your type! It’s no wonder you ended up falling for her!”

“Can you just _shut up?_ ” Osamu hissed and slapped his hand over Atsumu’s mouth and he mumbled, “I _know_ I like her, can you just shut up already? I don’t know how to bring it up, we barely know each other, just let- let me take things at my own pace okay?”

Atsumu could see the desperation and genuine fear in his brother’s eyes and he nodded slowly and Osamu mumbled his thanks before leaving Atsumu in the kitchen. As he came back out, he swiped one of the sample trays of his new recipe and brought it out for you. You were calmly sipping some tea while staring at your phone, but as soon as he came out, a small smile appeared on your face.

“Didn’t know you had a twin, Osamu-san.”

“I apologize if he was a bit too forward, he’s usually like that though,” Osamu sheepishly scratched the back of his neck with his free hand as he placed the tray of onigiris on the table. You looked at the tray and asked, “New recipe?”

His eyes widened and he asked, “You can tell?”

“Oh! Uhm, well…” you scratch your cheek in embarrassment and you sheepishly laughed, “Well, when I come here so frequently it’s kind of inevitable to not notice what’s on your menu.”

You give him an embarrassed smile and he softly clears his throat, “It’s my first attempt at chicken karaage. I’ve mostly made seafood related onigiris since Tsumu likes those a lot, but I figured I’d try something new.”

“Well it certainly smells delicious,” you praised his creation and you grab one off the tray. They were still warm, and it’s clear that even if they were his first try, he still molded each one with the same utmost care that he did with all the rest of his onigiri. 

“Thanks for the meal,” you softly murmured before taking a bite. Your eyes widened in delight and you happily hummed in response. “This is delicious!”

His eyes lit up at your praise and he asked, “Really?!”

“It is!” you took another bite, the smile on your face never leaving the entire time as you ate. Once you finished, you smiled, “I’m so glad I came out today.”

Osamu tilted his head slightly, and he asked, “Do you not have work today?”

“I have the day off,” you gestured to your casual clothes, “but I ended up coming all the way here just to get lunch. I suppose it feels weird not to.”

You gave him a weak smile and you continued, “I guess it’s just part of a routine to come here for lunch. It only feels right. Before I left the house, it felt so weird to think of going anywhere else for lunch since I normally eat here. I hope you don’t mind me coming when you closed for lunch early.”

“It’s fine,” Osamu responded. There was a fond smile on his face and he softly added, “You can come over whenever you want.”

“Whenever I want?” you asked and he nodded. He misses the mischievous glint in your eyes, but that’s okay with you. You smiled and nodded, “Alright then. I suppose I’ll be seeing you for lunch even after my interns leave, is that okay?”

His eyes widened at the implications and he suppressed the urge to smile widely. His heartbeat was faster than he remembered and he chuckled, “Sure, sounds good to me, [Name]-san.”

The sound of his laughter made your heart flutter, though you would never admit that it was anything outside of the fact that he happened to be a very handsome man. You smiled, his laughter clearly infectious. To see him smiling so widely when there was usually no expression on his face, it was rather refreshing and strangely uplifting. You couldn’t help but smile in response to his happiness, even if you weren’t too sure what was the cause for it.

You slid over your phone to him and adorably tilted your head with a bright smile.

“We should exchange numbers, Osamu-san.”

“Oh?”

“That way, whenever you have a new recipe to try out, I can come over to be your personal taste tester,” you proudly placed your hand on your chest and continued, “And also so I can know if you’re closed beforehand and I don’t intrude on your family time.”

Osamu laughed, “No intrusion occurring here, but truly, I am glad that you stopped by [Name]-san.”

“I am too, to get to try one of the new recipes for Onigiri Miya? What an honor,” you responded and after you finished another onigiri you glanced down at your watch and ruefully smiled, “I suppose I should leave soon so I can actually get some grocery shopping and laundry done. I’ll see you on Monday, Osamu-san.”

Thankfully for you, Osamu did offer to give you some onigiris on the house for you to take home. Judging by the time it’d take you to get home, you’d barely have any free time to do your laundry, so at least for today, be unhealthy and indulgent and have some onigiri. You had never felt so grateful for his kindness until then.

As soon as you left though, the twin that had suddenly gone MIA finally comes out from the kitchen and asked, “So, how was it?”

“Did you purposely leave just so-”

“Of course I did! You’re serious about her aren’t you?” Atsumu cut him off and he sighed, “If I didn’t leave you alone with her, I’m sure you would’ve just put it off and never would have gotten her phone number.”

“Hey-”

“Yes, you _are_ that slow, Samu. Anyways,” Atsumu stopped and took in a breath before smirking, “You did end up getting her number right?”

“Of course, although she offered first.”

“Bold.”

The twins burst out in laughter at Atsumu’s simple comment and Osamu continued, “I’m glad she came by today, even though it was her day off.”

“She said it was like a routine right?” Atsumu asked. Osamu nodded and then frowned, “Were you eavesdropping?”

“I only heard bits and pieces between my phone call with the coach,” Atsumu put his hands up in defense and then teased, “Hopefully it becomes more than routine.”

“Hopefully,” Osamu whispered. There was a fondness in his tone that could not be ignored, but the smile on his face was unstoppable when he saw the name you put into his phone. 

_~Your Favorite Regular~_

And truly, it suited you so well.


End file.
